


Can’t live without you

by ink_writer



Category: MC2 (Marvel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Fix-It, How Do I Tag, I didn’t mean to tag Morgan at the bottom of the list sorry, I do what I want, Medical Inaccuracies, Sorry Not Sorry, Whoops kinda an au, kinda sorry, sad boi hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writer/pseuds/ink_writer
Summary: Endgame Spoilers!!!!!!!!Tony realizes his death is more important to everyone then he’d thought.





	Can’t live without you

Tony blinked and stood up. Looking around, the sky was dark and cloudy, and there were about a billion people gathered around him, injured, tired, misty-eyed, and they all looked like someone had died right in front of them.

Tony looked down and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. His own lifeless body was staring blankly off in one direction, unfocused and glassy. His arm was scorched with colorful burns and the side of his face was charred and laced with little lines of rainbow. His suit was a wreck and his hair was singed at the edges. And his chest was unmoving, still from the lack of breathing.

As Tony looked at himself, the memories came back. The attack, the portals, the battle, the Snap. He then turned back around, not expecting what he saw.

The entire Wakandan army held a salute, while chanting a soft, low song of grief with tears running down their faces, including T’challa and Shuri. Steve was sitting a distance away, with his face buried in his hands. Bucky had a supposedly comforting grip on his friend’s shoulder, but he stared at Tony with a hollow look, moisture running steadily down his face.

Sam was suddenly fascinated with the rubble underneath his feet, hiding his face, but not the droplets falling onto the ground. The wizards were also chanting their own tune, like a final farewell chorus. 

The Guardians were just sitting there in a huddle, unsure of what to say or do next, there faces completely covered in shock. Wanda was crying and bending metal into a little sculpture with her magic, but it wasn’t turning out well due to her blurred vision. Bruce paced around, stumbling blindly while Thor walked next to him, crying and making sure Bruce didn’t fall into a pile of metal or trip on demolished brick. Scott had shrank back to normal size and was kicking his helmet around in frustration, while Hope and Hank walked after him trying to help as he shrugged them off.

Tony then looked at the people right in front of him, and what he saw shattered his heart.

Pepper was sobbing hysterically, asking the sky or the ground _“Why?” “WHY?!”_. While pounding her fists into the dirt in front of her, careful not to hit Tony’s legs. Her hair was frizzy and stiff in some places, from the tears drying in its strands. Rhodey was pacing around, crying and chucking things as far as he could. Yelling and then letting out small, barely audible wails and cries of grief and agony, then yelling again and demanding the universe to _“Bring him back! If you ever gave a lick of a crap about Tony Stark, my best friend, bring him back!”_. His face was full of more sorrow, misery, and fury then Tony had ever seen before. He wanted to reach out to his best friend, saying “I’m right here!” But he knew it wouldn’t have worked, and partially wasn’t true.

The worst of them was Peter. His brown eyes were filled and broken with such crushing guilt and grief it looked as if someone had taken a truck full of the Worst Things that Could Happen Ever(TM) and ran the kid over with it about thirty times. Peter was sobbing and crying his eyes out, with more tears then should have been possible. Whispering and saying over and over again _“We won Mr Stark... we won so you can come back now....Please don’t go Tony, please don’t be gone... Mr Stark please....”_. His voice cracking with all of the emotion.

Tony was.... shocked. His whole life, he had told himself and had gone believing that if he died, it would be better, and no one would miss him or care, maybe even celebrate him being gone. But as he looked around, at all the broken faces, the sobbing, the tears, the wailing, the grief, and agony, from even former enemies and people he _barely even knew_ , that people didn’t just see him as Tony Stark, Iron Man, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

They saw him as Tony Stark, as he really was. The kind soul who wanted nothing more then to protect the world that had done nothing for him. The guy to make the sacrifice play, the hero, the friend, the father, the family. The sarcastic, funny soul who loved everyone, even if he had a different way of showing it. The mechanic who built more then he ever destroyed, who despite having his own anxiety and injuries and trouble, noticed a little kid in little Rose Hill was being bullied, who helped the kid and connected with him. Who rebuilt his trust with the man who had betrayed him and shoved a shield into his chest. Who had saved the world after taking one look at the kid he loved and decided it was worth it to take the risk and save the world. And even though he was so broken himself, he _always_ made room for others, loved them, and knew that he was loved, and had plenty of proof that he had a heart.

Suddenly, everything shifted. Everything around Tony was orange. He looked at his right arm. The burns were gone. The stones were gone. He touched his face. There wasn’t and pain or sting. He looks up and there was a small figure standing under a roof, held up by some pillars. Curiously, he walked closer. 

“Morgan?”

She turned around and broke into a smile. She ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck. “You’re here!” Morgan looked him in the face. “But you shouldn’t be. Daddy, you have to go back. Everyone misses you.”

Tony nodded. “How do I get there?”

Morgan rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. “Just...” She slid his eyelids down. “It’s gonna be okay. I love you 3...”

Tony opened his eyes, and he was standing back in the battle field. He then had an idea. _“Please let this work...”_ he murmured to himself. Slowly, steadily, Tony lowered himself into his body. He willed his heart to beat, his lungs to breathe, his organs to work, his blood to flow, and slowly, steadily, Tony began to feel it. His chest rose and fell, his fingers twitched and his vision focused.

Tony let out a huge gasp and cried out in pain. Pepper rushed closer to him. 

“It’s okay Tony, it’s gonna be okay, just hold still, alright? We’re gonna get you to a hospital.” She motioned for someone to call 911 and for Strange to come over and help. Peter let out a cry of joy and began sobbing even more while Rhodey went on assuring the teen, and looking back at Tony with relief and grinned ear to ear at his best friend.

“Friday?”

“Vitals stable Mrs Boss, he’s going to live.”

“Pepper,.....Peter, ...Rhodey?” Tony rasped.

“Yes?” Pepper answered softly, squeezing his hand a little.

Tony squeezed back as much as he could, mustering a smile on his face as he looked at the three of them.

“I love you 3000.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic, so sorry if it sucked, but I really hope you enjoyed it!!! And I’m so sorry it took so long to update, I’ve just been having a really crazy summer and little inspiration heh heh.... I’ll try to upload some more during the school year though!!!


End file.
